


The Fan Girls Are Coming…

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs Jared to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan Girls Are Coming…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 
> 
> An antidote to Conforming To Conventions….

Jensen appeared clutching a large handful of papers “Have you read this Jay?” He glared at his co-star “stop laughing there out to gay us.”

“It’s just a bit of fun and they don’t know how close…” Jensen’s hand landed over Jared’s mouth.

“Quiet we might be bugged you never know with fans girls” he hissed.

Jared licked the palm covering his mouth and it jerked away “The only one here bugged is you Jen.”

“It’s easy for you I’ve been fighting the rumour about you know for years” he looked furtively around the room as if a fan girl might leap out at him at any moment.

“Look on the bright side at least I’m not giving interviews about how much we love each other and how we’ve slept together then adding that you’re not gay like that McCartney guy is about John Lennon” Jared smiled.

“No you just keep trying to kiss me in public” Jensen returned.

“It’s not my fault that you’re so darn hot and kissable” Jared made a playful grab for Jensen making him drop the papers as he kissed him thoroughly. 

“That’s beside the point” Jensen licked his tender lips, face flushed and eyes gleaming.

“That so is the point the fan girls find you irresistible and so do I” he kissed Jensen again gently “only I have the reality of you in my arms and they only have the fiction so let them dream I say.”

“Gonna take me to bed now?” Jensen asked pouting a little just for effect.

“Gonna fuck you and make all their dreams come true” there was another kiss before he continued “mine as well baby.”

“Gonna put me in a corner” Jensen teased as he pulled himself free of Jared’s arms.

“Gonna put you on your back and make you beg for mercy” Jared promised.

“Sounds like a plan” Jensen went and closed the bedroom door.


End file.
